Question: Simplify the expression. $(3k+2)(5k-1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${3k+2}$ onto the ${5k}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {5k}({3k+2}) + {-1}({3k+2})$ Then distribute the ${5k}.$ $ = ({5k} \times {3k}) + ({5k} \times {2}) + {-1}({3k+2})$ $ = 15k^{2} + 10k + {-1}({3k+2})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 15k^{2} + 10k + ({-1} \times {3k}) + ({-1} \times {2})$ $ = 15k^{2} + 10k - 3k - 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 15k^{2} + 7k - 2$